


Nestling

by Deerbot



Series: Maverick Zero and X AU [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Emetophilia, Vomiting, regurgitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerbot/pseuds/Deerbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next fic to be uploaded after I deleted everything... the weird Maverick Zero AU one. Maverick Zero feeds Maverick X by throwing up in his mouth. That's pretty much it, so you know if you wanna ready I aint gonna stop you. \(  )/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nestling

X had been waiting nearly a week for Zero’s return from a hunt. Zero’s virus transformed his body into one capable of digesting machines. His virus required special nanites that his body could only generate with proper raw materials, and those raw materials happened to be the nanites and structures of other robots. Zero warned that the area he intended to scavenge a meal from was too dangerous for both of them to be running around in. He had reason to believe there was a large amount of hunter activity in the area as well as Sigma mavericks. He suggested it was better that he go hunting alone this time, and so X was left behind in a quickly prepared shelter.

Although X had become infected with Zero’s virus, his near perfect immunity caused complications. Infected reploids didn’t actively eliminate the virus from their bodies like X’s did, and they were also capable of eating other reploids to generate more. Consequently, the virus would disappear from X’s body over time. Unfortunately for X, this did nothing to cure him of it. Instead, he experienced intense withdrawal and a crazed urge to eat anything he could in vain. He only ever entered this state once, when Zero and X didn’t understand the implications of infecting someone with X’s immunity. Seeing X in such a state of suffering and madness was enough for Zero to dedicate himself to making sure it never happened again. They discovered that X could survive perfectly well so long as the virus was regularly supplied from an outside source. That outside source happened to be Zero. More specifically, Zero could generate a special slurry of virus materials in his stomach from digested food, then regurgitate it into X’s mouth.

X thought back to the shelter Zero made him a few days earlier. Giant sheets of scrap metal were dragged and welded together, forming a small dome. The inside was stuffed to the brim with various pieces of soft material. Zero himself would have been fine with just a dome for shelter but understood X’s needs were different. X needed some place soft and warm to be happy, otherwise he’d become depressed. Zero did the best he could before he was no longer able to resist his body’s desire to hunt for food. He secretly stole what materials he needed from humans in a nearby settlement. Pillows and blankets in particular were X’s favorite and he made sure to line the dome with an abundance of them, transforming the shelter into a nest. Having tucked X away in a pile of soft fabrics, Zero departed. It wasn’t uncommon for Zero to be gone for days or even a week when hunting alone, but X worried all the same. He and Zero were nearly always side by side bringing down larger mechanoloids and dodging hunters. Being left behind in these situations was one of X’s least favorite things.

X’s stomach growled. He was lonely without Zero around, though he tried to entertain himself the best he could. Zero had stolen books to help him pass the time but he either already read them or finished reading them since Zero’s departure. Adding hunger to his loneliness and boredom made him increasingly agitated. He constantly craved new information and stimulus, one of many aspects of his personality left unchanged after infection. He wanted to leave the shelter and cure his boredom or find food, but Zero made it very clear that it was best to stay put until he returned. X’s increasing hunger urged him to go outside though, tempting him to disobey Zero’s advice. He never understood why his body convinced him to hunt if he couldn’t digest anything properly, but the urge was there nonetheless.

X’s dilemma was soon interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps outside. He carefully crawled out of his blanket nest and towards the entrance of the shelter. A small peek outside revealed there was no danger. Rather, he saw Zero arriving content and noticeably full. X quickly dived back into his blankets and pillows to hide playfully.

“X?” Zero called out as he stepped into the shelter. There was no answer, but he could sense X’s presence. He smiled once he realized what X was up to. He began rummaging his hands through all the blankets until he grabbed something solid. X erupted in giggling, which only motivated Zero to pull him from the sheets and tickle him all over. X shoved Zero away as he tried to stop laughing, but it only motivated him more. After a couple minutes Zero stopped tickling X, much to X’s relief. He dug his way through the giant mass of blankets to curl up around X.

The shelter was very small and cozy. X and Zero were snug lying next to each surrounded by thick layers of pillows and blankets. X nudged and nuzzled his way into Zero so he could have his whole body pressed against him. He missed him and wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by as much of him as possible. He was also still very hungry.

Zero was tired after his hunt and had forgotten X needed to be fed. He dozed off for a bit before X used his head to harshly nudge Zero’s chin. Zero glanced down to see a disgruntled X and smiled sheepishly. He rubbed their foreheads together before moving his head low enough for their mouths to align. X stared at him eagerly and wide eyed, and Zero’s body began processing the sensory information he was receiving. One of his hosts was hungry and ready to be fed.

X acted submissively, nuzzling and giving small kisses all over. He let out whimpers and let his body lightly tremble. The display sent Zero’s systems into a frenzy. He could already feel a large amount of virus nanites and predigested food filling his stomach in preparation for feeding. The process made him pant slightly and a haze of euphoria crept through his body. All he needed now was the right stimulus for his body to begin expelling his stomachs contents.

X was more than willing to provide that stimulus. He already knew his submissive behavior would kick Zero’s systems into overdrive so it could feed him. He also knew what to do to get him to regurgitate. He licked and gave kisses around Zero’s mouth, especially across his lips. Zero whined as he felt the nourishing vomit mixture climbing his throat. He briefly wondered who exactly was being submissive to who. X now focused on slipping his tongue past Zero’s lips and inside his mouth, which Zero happily complied with. Once their mouths connected he began gently sucking, still whimpering and trembling against Zero to urge him on. Zero explored X’s mouth with his tongue in the meantime. Both wrapped their arms firmly around the other and legs tangled. They closed off any space between their bodies.

Zero’s breathing grew more labored. He could feel the first bit of vomit move its way up into his mouth, which he pushed towards X’s with his tongue. X’s tongue eagerly wrapped around his to lick up as much as he could. X’s hunger finally hit him full force with his first taste of food and he suckled desperately, his eyes shut tight and whimpering nonstop. Seeing X so excited and needy drove Zero crazy with even more euphoria. A steady and heavy stream of vomit filled his mouth now, which X quickly drank up. Zero used his own tongue to push the vomit into X’s mouth, especially thicker chunks which X gulped down happily.

Once X’s stomach was half full he calmed down and entered a daze. All that mattered to him now was Zero and being fed. Zero glanced his eyes downwards and admired X’s spaced-out expression. X’s eyes focused nowhere in particular as he rhythmically sucked and licked the inside of Zero’s mouth, still making small whimpers and whines. Zero caressed his body as he listened intently to the small sounds of sucking and swallowing X made.

The stream of vomit turned into a trickle as Zero’s stomach contents began to empty. Zero glanced at X’s face again to see it covered with an expression of ecstasy and satisfaction. Even after the stream of vomit stopped X gently suckled Zero’s mouth, pacifying himself with it.

Zero could feel X’s full belly pressed against him, happy that he could satisfy X so well with his own body. He loved feeding X to fullness. The virus was also at its peak in X now, causing the virus in Zero’s body to be incredibly attuned with his host. X was an extension of himself now, and he loved the reminder of it this feeling brought. By infecting X he satisfied his programming’s need to dominate him and eliminated his desire to infect anyone else. He was at peace so long as he could have X with him and flooded with his virus.

X’s eyes began to shut as his suckling stopped. He was still spaced out and barely conscious. A line of drool ran down his mouth as he began entering sleep mode. Zero held on to him tenderly, listening to X’s breathing as it slowed down. X nuzzled his face against Zero and mumbled something unintelligible before falling asleep. Zero was still giddy from their activities and no longer felt tired, content to simply watch X sleep. He’d spend the rest of the night admiring and guarding X as he slept soundly.


End file.
